Norway's Effects
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: A continuence of Sofia and Greg's relationship from 'Hope for the Future'. Sometimes you have to go after what you want!


Norway's Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI

Once they reached Sofia's house, Greg walked her to her door.

"Listen Greg, I don't know about Norway, give me a day or two?"

"Sofie…"

"Greg, I need time. I feel we're going too fast!"

Greg looked at her and walked away, not saying a word. Sofia watched as he drove away. Once inside, Sofia called Sara, who in turn said not too worry.

"How can I not worry? Sara, he didn't say goodnight…I think I did something wrong! Well I told him I thought we were going too fast… I did something wrong didn't I? Yeah, I'll give him a few days. Night."

After hanging up, Sofia called Greg's apartment.

"Greg come on, I'm sorry… just pick up the phone. Dammit!"

After trying his cell, Sofia collapsed on her bed, thinking about the past year with Greg.

Next Night, CSI

Sofia checked the locker room to find Greg not with the guys. Nick found Sofia looking around and stopped her. Handing her a letter and then left.

"Hey Sofia, Greg told me to give you this."

Sofia opened the letter and read it: 'Dear Sofie, it seems our intentions are not the same. I left for Norway early this morning, my grandparents are expecting me for Christmas, or at least some type of one. I hope to see you when you return, that will be in a week. Love Greg'. Sofia looked at the letter and then saw Sara in the hall.

"Sara."

Sara smiled when seeing Sofia; she went over to her, holding Hope as she did.

"Sofia, what is it?"

"Read this, I'll take Hope."

Sofia took Hope as Sara read the letter; Sara shook her head and smiled.

"Go after him, go to Norway. I know where his grandparents live. They live in Mandal, 122 vei Britta."

"You want me to fly to Norway and beg him to come back?"

"No I want you to fly to Norway and work it out!"

"I doubt you'd do that with Grissom, minus Hope."

"I would, now go book a flight and fly to Norway."

Sara took back Hope and left Sofia to her thoughts.

"That's insane Sara!"

"That's life Sofia!"

Sofia looked at the letter and then at Sara who was rounding a corner.

"I guess I'm going to Norway!"

Norway

Sofia looked at the cab driver as he rounded a corner. He spoke English although it was poor.

"Where to miss?"

"122 vei Britta, by the docks. The Hojem residence, two story house I think."

"Here we are, the Hojems, nice people. Pull the rope, it's the doorbell."

After pulling out her bag and paying, Sofia went to the door, pulling the rope. A bell was heard and the door opened, she came face to face with Greg.

"Sofie?"

"Hey, I had someone tell me to come after you and that we need to work this out. It's freezing, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in. So what changed your mind?"

"A letter and a very wise friend of mine."

"Sara?"

"Yeah, so where do I put this?"

"Let me get that. Everyone is in the kitchen, don't worry, they speak English."

He took her bag and left for the bedrooms, Sofia went to the kitchen. Half a dozen people sat in the kitchen. Greg's mother looked up; Britta Sanders had not met Sofia.

"Are you Sofia Curtis?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Greg's mother, Britta Sanders."

Britta's mother, Elizabeth Hojem smiled and her husband Olaf stood up and let Sofia sit down.

"Thank you Mr. Hojem."

"No problem Sofia, where is Greg? He has chosen a beautiful girl. Greg where did you grab such a beautiful woman?"

Greg sat down and shook his head, Sofia smiled.

"Papa Olaf, Sofia and I are just dating. We aren't ready for marriage, or at least Sofie isn't. When she's ready, then we will."

"We met at work, we work together."

Dinner was eventful, Sofia learned things about Norway and Norwegian customs that she had never known. Also she learned about Greg, he felt embarrassed.

"And he did so with pride, I had never seen a boy do what he did."

"mor, behager stans**!"**

**They looked at Greg and Britta became quiet, when Greg used Norwegian, they knew it was time to stop. **

**"Why did you ask her to stop?"**

**Greg looked at Sofia and was shocked, she knew Norwegian.**

**"You know what I said?"**

**"I've been learning Norwegian with the Rosetta Stone program; it's something I needed to know. You talk on the phone in Norwegian, I need to understand you. You said 'mother please stop'!"**

Olaf smiled at the two and looked at Sofia.

"Sofia, kan De gifter seg med min barnebarn ?"

Sofia looked at Olaf in shock; he had asked her the question she had been avoiding.

"Hvorfor ?"

"Papa Olaf!"

"It is only right that you do so1'

Sofia stood up from the table and walked to the porch, not caring about the cold. Greg followed her.

"Sofie?"

"Greg, why does everyone want us to get married? First you, then Sara and now your family."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Sofie, I guess everyone knows we work and live well together. You came all the way to Norway for what? To work this out and what?"

"I guess you're right, I mean… why come to Norway, half way across the world just to beg you to not push me into marriage? Maybe Sara's right, maybe I'm… never mind!"

"You're what?"

"Maybe I'm in love with you. That's not so bad!"

"I love you too, but we don't have to get married, if that's not what you want."

"Let's give it time."

Two Days Later

Sofia and Greg were walking on one of Mandal's beaches; it was cold but a bit warmer due to the sun.

"It's three in the afternoon here and seven in the morning in Vegas, so they're just getting off shift."

"Greg, how do you know that?"

"I did learn in school, I didn't just be the class clown!"

"So you were the class clown?"

"Sorta, what about you?"

"I was the girl who you didn't want to mess with."

"Bully?"

"No, of course not. Cheerleader, but you never heard that!"

"What did you say?'

Sofia laughed and went to the water's edge, putting her hand in, it was freezing.

"It's freezing!"

"Of course it is, we're in Norway, near the Artic, not in Vegas in the desert!"

"It is beautiful though!"

Vegas, Week Later

Sofia called Sara as soon as she got off the plane, Greg was getting the luggage.

"Yeah, it was beautiful! No, he's with me. His family asked if I was going to marry him. Well we said no then, yes we're engaged. Well he proposed on the beach on our last day. How could I deny him, it was romantic. So can you help with the wedding? Listen we'll talk later, I will, bye Sara."

Greg came over as she hung up, he smiled.

"Sara?"

"She says hi, so ready to face the lions?"

"We're engaged, how bad can it be?"

"Oh, I'm sure it can be bad. My mother will throw a fit, I married a lab geek and not a cop."

"Sofie, I am part of law enforcement!"

"True, so true, but you aren't a cop!"

Shaking his head, they left for home. Ready to face their life ahead, all due to Norway's Effects on them.

**mor, behager stans- mother please stop**

**Sofia, kan De gifter seg med min barnebarn ? – Sofia, can you marry my grandson?**

**Hvorfor ? – Why?**


End file.
